1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a textile machine having a suction device for dust and other pneumatically conveyable waste, with a separator chamber into which a negative pressure line discharges for the dust and waste, a filter screen for separating and collecting the waste from an air stream in the separator chamber, and a negative pressure source acting upon the filter screen.
Waste in the form of dust and yarn waste is produced in textile machines on which yarn is produced or processed. With the aid of suction devices, dust and yarn waste is already removed by suction from the textile machines at the location where it is produced. The suction devices as a rule include a fan as a negative pressure source, from which a negative pressure line extends through the machine and to which the individual suction stations are connected. As a rule, a separator chamber is disposed in front of the fan, and the dust and other pneumatically conveyable waste is separated in it by means of a filter screen. However, after a certain period of time, the filter screen becomes plugged, and the suction power of the suction device drops off sharply, even though the separator chamber is not completely full. The reason for this is the unfavorable distribution of the waste separated out in front of the filter screen. Due to an overly great accumulation of dust and yarn waste in the suction region of the fan, its suction power is lessened.
This drop in suction power results in increased vulnerability of the textile machines to trouble in yarn production or yarn processing.
Separator chambers already exist in which a striplike filter medium moves through the separator chamber in front of the fan that produces the suction and removes the accumulated dust and other waste. One such apparatus is known from German Published, Non-Prosecuted Application DE 39 00 543 A1, for instance. However, separator chambers equipped in that way are expensive to manufacture and require more space. That is why the disadvantage of frequent manual cleaning of the separator chamber is generally tolerated, even though the separator chambers are not yet filled beyond a degree which is far below the limit of their capacity.